Making It Shine,Big Time
by osnapitzarisya
Summary: The boys' school at The Palmwoods is renovating. Gustavo is forcing them to go to Hollywood Arts High and they meet new friends there or could they be...more than just friends? Is some one from the past popping back up? Revenge? Love? New jokes? Bromance? Rated T for kissing and some language.
1. Welcome To Hollywood Arts,Dogs

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for the made up ones i create along the way :P**_

_**Author's note: This takes place when Jo came back and Lucy left. I MISS LUCY! But, I love Jo. And...after The Worst Couple, k? Anyway, you shall see the magic mon! There will be SUSPENSE in this I tell you mon! There will be my fav ships in here! And stuff... Hope you enjoy :{)**_

At Rocque Records...

"Okay dogs, we just recorded Music Sounds Better With U to make a remix, thanks to my friend Stevie Waghiner for BTR's deluxe album!" says Gustavo

"I think I've heard of him," says Logan.

"Yeah, she's really good at remixing tracks," Gustavo answers. The guys look at him, puzzled. "Stevie's a girl's name, right?" he asks, "Well, I think you can have the rest of the day off."

The boys cheer. "But," Gustavo begins. The boys sigh and look down. "pack your books cause you're going to school!" he finishes.

"Gustavo, we already _have _a school, The Palmwoods' School," states Kendall. "Filled with ladies," James says. "And, we are **not **going back to The School Of Rocque," defends Logan. "Yeah, and Miss Collins even gives us pie," drools Carlos.

"Well, you are going to **neither** of those schools because, The Palmwoods' School is renovating, as you know and The School Of Rocque was destroyed...by you," tells Kelly. " So, for the time being, I can't just send my dogs to just some ordinary high school," Gustavo says, "I'm sending you to Hollywood Arts High School since it's in your _zone._"

"Ooh! I always wanted to go there!" exclaims Carlos.

"Since when?" the other boys say at the same time.

"Since Gustavo told us about it 20 seconds ago."

"Okay, you should go," Gustavo says. Kelly tells the boys, "School starts at 7 am and don't be late, and look out for fans."

"Got it!" the guys say as they leave.

At The Vega Residence...

"What do you mean the new Fazzini boots are sold out?" says Trina to her phone. Tori looks at her sister wondering what's going on. "I ordered them last week!" A buzzing sound comes from Trina's phone, and Trina says, "Well mister it was nice doing business with you!" Trina shouts and hangs up.

"So, who was it?" Tori asks. "The manager guy of all Fazzini shipping, but he kept saying that he was a woman and I heard some one call him Bertha," Trina answers. " And I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Trina says as she storms out. "Bye!" Tori says.

The ring of the doorbell is heard. "Be right there!" Tori says and puts down the magazine she has be reading. She opens the door. "Sikowitz?" she questions. "Yes, Tori it is me your acting teacher, Sikowitz!" says Sikowitz happily.

"Uh...what are you doing here?" Tori asks. "Oh, I want you, Miss Cheekbones to give a tour for the new students tomorrow," says Sikowitz. "Sure, bye!" she said as she closes the door.

TORI'S P.O.V:

So, Trina was talking to this dude—tte, I'm not sure. She stormed out before I said bye. Well, I still did. Then Sikowitz suddenly comes to my house and says I have to give a tour to some new students. Urgh, I always have to do that. But, I know why he asked _**me**_ instead of my other friends.

If you ask Cat, she would be asked some questions even she didn't know and tell them about her brother.

If you ask Jade, she'd scare them. Well, she wouldn't even accept anyway.

The people won't pay attention to Robbie and make fun of him for having Rex. Plus, Rex would criticize them.

Beck would make the girls swoon over him and they won't pay attention. Jade would be mad and maybe cut all their hair off using her scissors. Uh, but Beck and Jade broke up. I still think Jade has feelings for him though. But I think she's already over him.

Andre's pretty cool though, but I think he has to write some songs tomorrow. Since next Friday is there's this party at school we always do. They're called "Blast Parties" and we do it when there's a special occasion. Well, principal Dubois (or I just call her Helen) just got award for Best Talent School Principal, so yup.

I just hope tomorrow no one yanks my hair to get my DNA...again.

At The Palmwoods Pool...

KENDALL'S P.O.V:

"Hey Kendall," smiles my girl, Jo Taylor. "Oh, hey Jo," I say flatly. "What's wrong?" asks Jo. "Wait, do you _still_ like that other girl?" she asks again. I raise an eyebrow, confused. Lucy? I already picked _you_, Jo. "Don't be mad at me, I'm just kidding," she says. This calms me down a little. "No, I'm happy that you're back, Joey," I smile, "I love you, I reaaaally do, it's just that Gustavo is forcing us to go to school." I sigh.

Now, she raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you are. Here at The Palmwoods School. And, the school is renovating."

"Yeah, I know," I shrug, "He's asking us to go to this school called "Hollywood Arts" for the time being."

"I thought I'd spend some time with you actually," I tell her. She smiles. Wait, did she blush?

"You're amazing," she says and she kisses my cheek. "Well, have a nice first day at school tomorrow, freshman," smirks Jo as she leaves. I'm so happy to have her. Am I the luckiest guy or what?

"HOW COULD YOU?" goes a voice.

"WE WERE JUST REHEARSING!" shouted another."WELL, WAS THE MOVIE CALLED "MY BOYFRIEND IS TOO STUPID TO FIND OUT I CHEATED ON HIM"?""WELL, HOW COULD _**YOU**_ ACCUSE ME OF THIS, HORTENSE?"

Hortense?

"BECAUSE IT HAPPENED IN FRONT OF **ME**, CAMILLIANA! LOVE SCIENCE IS **NEVER** WRONG."

Camilliana? Love Science?

Then, it hit me. It was Logan and Camille who were fighting.


	2. Lightning Bolt To My Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Victorious. They belong to Scott Fellows and Dan Schneider respectively :{)**

Logan's P.O.V:

Urgh! I can't believe Camille cheated on me! I saw her kissing Jett Stetson. JETT! JETT OF ALL PEOPLE, IS HER CO-STAR! Yes, I saw them kiss in the lobby for rehearsal. Then, they kissed _**again**_. This time, they kissed for a long time. That's when my rage got high.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THAT NAME!" we say in unison.

"LOVE SC"

"URGH!" she cuts me off. "LOVE SCIENCE, LOVE SCIENCE! IF YOU LOVE IT SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DATE IT INSTEAD!" she yells.

She looks down. She mutters, "We're over," and then she runs away crying.

Camille's P.O.V:

Oh. My. God.

Logan and I are over. OVER! And I called it. I'm crying really hard right now. I run to my apartment using the stairs, because no one would see me there. When I got inside my mum asked me,

"What's wrong honey?"

I ignore her and lock myself in my room. I lay face down on my bed and cry even harder. I never cried this hard since I was acting in "Emo Bully". Most people call me a drama queen. They just don't get me. The only one who understands me is: Logan.

Well, he did.

He was right actually. I did sort of cheated on him. Jett and I were practicing the kissing scene. We were done and then we kissed again. For like 7 minutes. I was stuck in the moment. I didn't think of anything at all. Then, Logan pulled us apart and punched Jett. That's when it started.

"_Logan, why'd you do that?" I yelled at him._

"_You're mine Camille! HOW COULD CHEAT ON ME WITH __**HIM**__?" _

"_Don't talk about him like that," I protested._

"_We are talking about the guy who cares about himself, who tried to pull Kendall and Jo apart, look what he just did!"_

"_I'm sorry!" I blurted out._

"_**You're**__ sorry?" He widens his eyes. "I can't believe this." He walks away._

"_I didn't mean it!"_

"_SAY __**THAT**__ TO LOVE SCIENCE!" He yelled._

I wipe my tears and dialled a number of the _only_ person I feel like talking to now.

"Hello? It's Camille."

NO ONE'S P.O.V:

The four boys wake up at 6 am and get ready to go to their new school. Mrs Knight made a lovely breakfast of bacon strips, sunny side up eggs and her special mashed potatoes. Kendall kissed his mother's cheek and left with the other guys. They get into the limousine and the driver started driving them to Hollywood Arts High School.

"I hope they have corn dogs!" Carlos remarked.

When they got there, the limousine was surrounded with crazy fans banging on the windows. Or as they call themselves, "Rushers". Luckily, Freight Train was there to escort them into the school. Finally, they got inside the school's building. They all saw a lean girl with brown hair and eyes to match. She was wearing a purple sweater, skinny jeans and a pair of boots. She had high cheekbones.

Tori's P.O.V:

I wait for the new students to come. Finally, I spot them. They're all so cute! Wait, they look familiar.

"Hey, are you guys new here?" I ask.

"Yeah," says the blonde. "I'm Kendall."

"I'm Carlos!" says the shortest one, wearing a helmet.

"And I'm...James," says the tall one. He kisses my hand. Is he flirting with me?

"I-I-I'm Logan," says the one with the same height as me. He has dimples. He's so cute.

"Nice to meet you boys," I smile. "I-I-I'm Tori Vega," I stutter as Logan looks at me. Am I blushing? I better not. I'm making myself look like an idiot in front of the new guys.

"Let me show you around," I say. I show them all the places in the school. We all were in Sikowitz's class first.

"What kind of name is Sikowitz?" questions Kendall.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," I answer.

Then, we get to Sikowitz's class. Woah, I swear Logan just looked at me just now. I'm so girly. Of course he looked at me! I'm guiding him!

"So here is Sikowitz's class," I say. "And-

"Tori!" I hear my friend, Cat say. I turn around.

"Yes, Cat?" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Last night, my brother..."

"Not now, Cat," I say quietly.

"Who's that?" I hear Carlos say. I turn around.

"Um, guys this is my friend, Catherina Valentine. But you can call her Cat."

"Hiiiiiiii!" she says. I see her widen her eyes.

"What?" Kendall asks.

"Are you guys Big Time Rush?" she asks.

"Yeah, we are," Kendall says in a normal tone.

Big Time Rush. HOW COULD I FORGET? I wanna slap myself. Is this a dream? I'm meeting Big Time Rush. I try to keep my cool. Well, that failed.

We all get inside and I sit in front, as usual. The guys sit behind me and Cat sits beside me. Class begins.

Logan's P.O.V:

So today was the first day of school! I'm excited. I met the most beautiful girl. _Tori Vega_. She's very pretty, smart and cute. She showed us around and we got to class. There was this red headed girl named Cat. She's cute but, nothing compared to Tori. I can tell that Carlos likes her. LOVE SCIENCE IS NEVER WRONG!

A guy named...Siko? Psycho-whatever was teaching acting? I believe. I was just staring at Tori. Well, her hair. I sit right behind her. I wasn't even paying attention until Kendall nudged my arm.

"Dude."

Then, we walk up to the stage. Then, the Siko-teacher introduces us to the class and some girls were winking and flirting with me. The teacher asked us to be seated and then a flying piece of ham hits Siko-teacher on the head.

"Sikowitz are you okay?" asks Tori.

"Well, if that means like having to crack open a rock, yes I'm fine," he replies.

"Good, now teach," says a girl in completely black clothing.

The door suddenly opens. A brunette girl who I think is 1 year older than us appears.

"Oh My GOOOOOOD! BIG TIME RUSH!" the girl says. I thought this school was for future stars?

"Trina!" Tori says in an annoyed tone. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Cat tweeted that Big Time Rush is here, so I _had_ to come here!" The girl says.

"I love tweeting!" Cat says.

"Yeah, and I like spanking red heads," the same girl with black clothing says. Wow, she's mean.

Cat just gasps.

"Oh my God..." She's still here? "I'm such a big Rusher! Sign my poster! Please! I love every one of you!"

A boy with fluffy hair carries the Trina girl out of the class. She finally says, "ENJOY MY HAM!"

Boy, this is gonna be a loooong day.


	3. Look Of The Past

A/N: SORRY! I went to Japan for 2 weeks. Thought another chapter would make you happy, ey?

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. (I wish I did.)

Kendall's P.O.V:

Well, acting class went smooth...well, after this girl that I believe her name is Trina (since Tori yelled at the girl) threw ham at our teacher. Then, a boy with fluffy hair carried her out. Thank God! She was **annoying**! I know I love my Rushers but if things are too out of hand, BOOM!

Sikowitz dismisses us and we go to recess. I couldn't help but notice that Logan kept looking/staring at that Tori-girl. I could tell that he likes her. He even didn't focus in class. Probably dreaming about her. HAH!

So we sit down with Tori's friends and we got to know them. Andre was the African American, he was a musician. I can get along with him, and write some songs. Seems legit. Cat, I met her earlier today. Beck, the boy with the fluffy hair. He's a really nice guy. Robbie, the awkward nerd with a puppet named Rex. Jade, the girl with coloured streaks in her hair. She looks pretty nice, reminds me of...

"No, forget it!" I say.

"What was that?" asks Tori.

"Oh, nothing," I say.

"One time, my brother did nothing the whole day!" tells Cat.

"Eat your lunch," says Jade.

Cat nods and eats her lunch. Robbie says, "You don't have to be mean to her."

Jade gives him a glare. "I'll shut up."

The puppet, Rex, says, "Hehe Rob, you didn't get to defend the girl you l-" Robbie shuts Rex's mouth, cutting his words. Or it's? Who cares anyway?

"So, you guys performing at the Blast Party this Friday?" asks Beck.

"What party?" asks James.

"Wait, what _is _this Blast Party?" asks Logan.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys! A Blast Party is what we throw them if there's a special occasion. As I said, our principal just got an award for Best Talent School Principal," explains Tori.

"Wow, that's awesome. So, maybe we _will_ perform," I say.

"Yeay! I get to see Big Time Rush perform for free!" Cat exclaims.

"You know, we could do it right now. I-if you want," Carlos says.

"Nah, it's okay I'm gonna wait till this Friday," Cat replies.

"Cool," Carlos says. Cat smiles.

Logan keeps reading this book called Fifty Shades Of Grey. Seems awesome.

"Hey Tori, who was that girl you yelled at? Her name was er...Trina?" I ask.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She's my big sister and she's _**crazy **_about celebrities," Tori says.

"Yeah, she's _**crazy **_alright," says Jade with a grin. I chuckle. Tori glares at us.

"I'm sure she isn't really **that** crazy," Logan says. Tori instantly smiles.

"Say, are you somehow related to a girl named Heather Fox?" Carlos asks Jade.

Jade looks at him and his face showed fear. But, to every one's surprise she just said, "Yeah, she's my cousin. People say we're alike but I say no. I hate ducks. Man I **HATE **ducks. She loves em. And there's more."

"O-kay...," I say.

"Bye guys! Who's got Geography?" Tori asks as she stands up.

"I do!" James says. He puts his arm around her. "Let's go sweet heart."

They walk away. Logan rolls his eyes and walks in silence.

"He looks down," Beck says.

"Literally," Jade says with a sneaky grin.

"One time, my brother looked down and saw he was falling from the 5th floor of our hotel," Cat says.

"But, he's okay, right?" I ask her.

"No."

"He's okay now?" Carlos asks.

"No."

"Man, Cat has a really wacko brother," says Rex.

Cat shouts, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" and runs off. The bell rings.

"Well, we should get going," Beck says.

Everyone gets up and leaves. I go to my locker to get my books. I put in my old books and get out the ones I need. I bump into some one. We both dropped our books.

"Sorry," I say as I help the person pick up the books.

"No, I'm sorry, I was..." she looked up at me. Our eyes met.

"Kendall?" she asked. I know her from my past.

The name I forbid to say for the past month formed on my lips, "Lucy?"


	4. First Day Of School SUCKS

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Victorious. **

**Author's note: HELLO! Didn't expect THAT ending right? LOLOLOL. Have you guys seen One Thousand Berry Balls? It was HILARIOUS. And the Cabbie kiss just was...AH! :3 Oh, please read my other fic, "Fast Car" which is about the ship of JadexKendall. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter inspired by Hey Oh and You Left Me In The Air. Both sung by Malese Jow.**

**Tell me some songs I should listen to and some suggestions for the story. Enjoy! :)**

"Um, I didn't know you go to school here," said Lucy. I can't BELIEVE IT! Lucy is going to school here! What the?

"Yeah, Gustavo wanted us to go to school here since the Palmwoods School is under construction," I reply.

A long silence was sprung.

"Uh, how's life?" I say, breaking the silence.

"It's okay, I started writing new songs, I got a new apartment near this school and I'm gonna perform at the Blast Party this Friday."

"Wow, awesome!" I say awkwardly.

"How about you, Kendall Knight?" she asks.

"Um, it's cool, living the life...," I say with a fake laugh.

"How's your _girl friend_?" She stressed the word _girl friend._ I can tell she's still not over it.

"Uh, she's fine, I guess."

"You are her boy friend, why would you add 'I guess'?" she scolds me. Yep, she's still pissed.

"Lucy, listen..."

"I don't care about your crap Kendall! Just go live your happy life," she storms away.

I can't believe she said that. I just shake it off and go to class.

Carlos' P.O.V:

Kendall just walked in class. Kendall, Beck and I all have English. The teacher is going to teach us about...poetry? Man, now I can impress Cat! She's so adorable. There must be TONS of guys who are all over her. I have to make a move, I _have _to. Kendall walks into class.

"Mr Knight, would you mind telling me why you are late?" Mrs Lemmins says.

"Uh sorry, Mrs...Lemmins, I had some stuff to do," he replies flatly.

"It's your first day, so I'll let you go. Please be seated."

Kendall sits beside me. He's playing with his pencil. What's wrong with him? He looks like he saw a ghost. Beck nudges my arm.

"What's wrong with Kendall?" he whispers.

"I don't know, I've been wondering that too," I reply.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't want to bother him."

"Mr Oliver, Mr Garcia is there something you want to share to the class?" asks Mrs Lemmins.

"Er-nothing ma'am," Beck says.

"Pay attention."

"Yes ma'am," Beck and I say in unison.

I wonder what's going on? I need to find out...after class that is.

Logan's P.O.V:

I didn't even focus in class! That's a first. I was so mad at James, why would he steal my girl? She's not actually mine but she will be. He knows that I like her!

"Mr Mitchell, Mr Mitchell!" my Math teacher, Miss Sierra says.

"Yes?" I reply.

"What is the answer?" she asks.

"Uh..."

"The answer is 9," says a voice beside me.

"9!" I exclaim.

"Correct, now pay attention!" she stresses. She continues teaching.

"What's wrong man? You seem stressed." The person beside me was Andre.

"Um, it's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing," he says willingly.

"Nah, it's nothing," I say.

Silence. I decide to break it. "Thanks by the way, for the answer."

"No problem man."

James P.O.V:

Here we are in Geography. The names of the sea surface...Blah blah blah...blah blah blah...coves...blah blah. I don't care about studying; I only care about this beautiful girl beside me, Victoria Vega. Her sister might be crazy but she isn't.

I'm so glad to have her beside me. This girl turns me on! I'm going to have to ask her out sooner or later. "James," says Tori.

"Yes, beautiful?" I say with a smile.

"Uh, sorry about my sister," she says.

"It's okay, anything for you gorgeous," I reply.

"Thanks," she smiles.

The whole day passes by and school ends. I wave good bye to Tori's friends... Tori! I run to her and say, "Tori, would you like to go on a date with James Diamond, this Friday?"

"Uh, I'm kinda busy this Friday..." she replies.

"Isn't that the day of the big Blast Party?" I say.

"Yeah, that's why...I'm busy," she says nervously.

"Won't you be my date?" I say. What's wrong? Wait, is she turning me down?

"Uh...bye!" she runs off.

What? Did I just get rejected? She just ran off. Just like that. The hottest boy rejected by the prettiest girl.

First day of school sucks.


	5. First Day Stress

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious. ;{)**

NO ONE'S P.O.V:

Everyone went back to their houses. Logan remained quiet, he kept his distance with James. They all arrive back home. Mama Knight was making dinner.

"Hey boys! Welcome back," Mama Knight smiled.

"Hi mom," Kendall kissed his mother's cheek.

"So, how was –"

She got cut off by a door slamming.

"...school?" she continued.

"Let's say there were...," Kendall said thinking for the right word. "...complications."

"Wash up boys," Mama Knight said.

"Okay."

JAMES' P.O.V:

"Open up man!" I said banging the door of Logan's bedroom.

"Why? To have _you_ steal my room next?"

"What? I didn't steal **anything**!" I said.

A silence was sprung.

"You know what, fine have it your way." I give a soft punch to his door out of anger.

I walk as I hear a bang from Logan's room.

"James, did you get Logan?" Mama Knight asks me.

"Uh...he was...tired. He wasn't feeling very well," I lie as I shove another piece of chicken in my mouth.

Kendall kicked me under the table and gave me an angry face.

I look at Carlos, he glares at me. What is up with them? I did nothing wrong.

"Hey pretty boy," a voice said. It's Katie. "What's _actually _wrong with Logan?"

"I'm not hungry anymore," I say quickly. I walk to my room. I get under the sheets and just try to relax.

_I'm James Diamond, I'm a teen boy. I'm in a band called Big Time Rush with my buds from Minnesota. I'm hot, the girls go crazy for me. Except this wonderful girl, Tori Vega. Now, my buds hate me. The worst thing is..._

_I don't know why._

LOGAN'S P.O.V:

"Open up man!" James said as he bangs the door.

"Why? To have _you _stealing my room next?" I blurted out.

"What? I didn't steal anything!" he exclaimed.

_As if you don't know..._

I wanted to say, but my lips were sealed.

"You know what, fine have it your way," James said and punched my door.

I built up my anger and picked up a wooden chair. I ran towards the door and threw the chair.

To my surprise, it broke.

I sigh, sitting down on my bed. I run my fingers through my hair. If only my little sister was here. She was good with advice. She's the same age as Katie. She's so young but...wise. She's in Minnesota now. I miss her. She would hug me and cry against my shoulder. She was good at comforting me. All these years in Hollywood were...stressful.

Until Camille came in.

She was an amazing girl. Still is. But her act with Jett turned me into a monster. If only I could look in those soulful brown eyes again. Then, there's Tori, girl next door, high cheekbones, an amazing smile. She's the school guide. I saw her perform at the PMAs, she was amazing. I was the only one that remembered her. She always gave me flirty looks and warm smiles. She couldn't have.

I'm just a normal guy.

But I'm a singer, yeah. That doesn't mean I can just sweep girls off their feet. It's just a high school crush Logan, don't let your heart go too far. I still remember my sister's words of advice.

_Sometimes your crushes just leave you crushed._

TORI'S P.O.V:

"You got his number? Give it to meeeee!"

"NOOOOOOO!" I reply as I run up to my room.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NO TRINA!" I run into my room and lock the door.

I give a loud, heavy sigh.

What should I do? This Friday is the Blast Party and I don't have a date. I did got asked out...by James Diamond, the boy from Big Time Rush. He was always my favourite. But, when he asked me, I ran away. I ran away!

_Why did you run away you idiot? _

I knock myself in the head. I wanted to but, it felt...wrong. All this time, when I was dreaming the day James asks me out, it really came true. But I didn't except it. Why?

_Logan._

That's why. I always felt that he was just another guy on the band. But he's not, he's cute, funny, smart, VERY smart and I think his smile was the most lovely thing I've seen! I think I like him...but I'm just scared he won't feel the same way. He didn't ask me, that's a sign. And James...Oh James!

I don't know what to do! I feel like Bella Swan now. Ughhhhh!

_Logan or James?_

LUCY'S P.O.V:

I run into my apartment and slam my bag to the floor.

"ERGH!" I grunt.

How could Kendall, Kendall Knight be in the same school with me? We were friends at first, when I first moved into the Palmwoods. I fell in love from the first sight of him. He's the only guy that "makes sense" in his band. His two friends, Carlos and James were in love with me. They asked me to be one of their girl friend.

I decided to get Kendall's attention and said that his band's music was "cute". It really was though. He started showing up the whole day trying to prove me wrong, it was cute.

Months pass and I had a strong feeling for him. He finally asked me out and kissed me.

Then, this blonde girl was interrupting.

"_Kendall?" a blonde girl with her mouth open said._

"_Jo?" Kendall's face was surprised._

I give another large grunt and kick my bag. I collapse on the floor.

My phone was ringing.

I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Camille."

"Oh hey Camille, how's the break up wearing off on you?" I ask.

"I dunno, Lucy. But I'm getting better. I followed your advice," she replied.

The day Camille and Logan broke up, she called me.

_I take a sip of my orange juice. My phone rang. _

_I pick it up. "Hello?"_

"_Hey, it's Camille," she was crying._

"_Woah, what happened? Tell me."_

"Lucy?"

"Oh, sorry. Er, someone died, on the show I'm watching."

"Really? What's it called?" she asks.

"Uh, The Dead...Person?" I try to cover it up.

"What channel is it on? I wanna perfect my acting skills."

"I-er- bought it! It's not on tv," I say.

"Oh, thanks anyway. Bye!" she says.

"Bye!" I reply and she hangs up.

A knock on the door is heard. I open it, I smile. Just the person I wanted to see.

**A/N:- hohoho! Whatcha think bros? I changed the last chapter. James didn't know Logan likes Tori but the other guys do. **

**So I decided to make Logan have a sister since in real life he does have a sister. I'm talking in knots xD**

**So, how's James gonna react when he knows Logan like Tori? How much does Logan really love Tori? Who's Tori gonna choose, brains or brawns? How is she gonna react to James at school? Who's Lucy's mystery person?**

**Read my other fic, Fast Car featuring the ship JadexKendall.**

**I'm working on another fic where Jo goes to Narnia. Who would you pair her with?**

**Peter or Edmund?**

**Let me know your opinions in the review box. REVIEW! :D**


	6. A Little Help

**Author's note: OMG guys! Happy Belated New Year! I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update! I was so busy! Damn you, school. -_-**

**Any one watch Victori-YES? It was HILARIOUS. I love the Beck and Sinjin part. I wanna go to that race. Andre and Posy and the tomato juice xD And the Cabbie with Pajelehoochos 3 Oh, and the last scene when Jade chased the little mouse boy xD. Loooooove the episode. But seriously what the heck? That's how they end it? WHAT HAPPENS TO CABBIE?**

**Well, anyway I don't own any thing you recognise. Hope you like this chapter. Remember to review!**

The next morning at Hollywood Arts...

Jade West walks into the school with coffee in her hand. Then, a certain short Latino walks up to her. He greets her with a sweet smile, "Hey Heather!" Then, he walks away smiling to himself. Jade's blue eyes widen. She spots a group near her locker. Guess why? Kendall Knight, that's why.

The goth stomps her way to the group. "HEY!" All of their heads turn. "SCRAM!" They all ran away in different directions. "What do you think you're doing?" Jade asks with a harsh tone.

Kendall got puzzled. "Trying to get stuff out of my locker," he answered.

"Oh yeah, why were those girls flocking you?"

"I-"he started but then he smiled. "Are you jealous, Miss West?"

Jade scoffed. "Hell no. I just wanted to say that this is _**my **_corridor and _**everyone **_bows down to me.__But _**you **_mister," she pushed him at this point, "are ruining that with your pretty boy act."

"Well, this school is _**not**_ your school," Kendall poked her, "it is Principal Dubois' school. No one should be scared of some girl who acts like Regina George."

"I am not even close to that little bitch," Jade hissed.

"Really?" Kendall raised his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"FUCKIN' YES!" Jade screamed and everyone looked at her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MORONS LOOKING AT?"

"Well seems Miss Regina George is pissed," Kendall said with a smirk.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Jade tried to pounce on Kendall but she just grunts and storms away.

"Hey Kendall," a girl's voice says.

"Oh, hey Tori."

"What was that about?"

"Well, uh she was mad that girls were...flocking me? And I called her Regina George, no biggie," Kendall says calmly.

Tori punched his shoulder. "Ouch!" Kendall exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Jade _**hates **_Mean Girls. You _**do not**_ call her Regina George especially."

Kendall snickers.

"It's not funny, man."

"I thought that was her favourite movie, because that's basically all about her."

"She _**hates **_the colour pink. And no, her favourite movie is The Scissoring."

"Uh, whatever, man, er-girl."

"You do _**not **_mess with Jade, mister. She could rip you to shreds. You could _**die. **_**DIE!**" Tori shakes Kendall. Kendall removed her hands from his shoulders.

"Okay, Tori."

Then, Kendall noticed Tori's appearance. "Uh, what happened to you?"

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her shirt revealed her shoulder, the laces of her boots was untied and she had bags under her eyes. Her makeup didn't really cover the bags.

"Nothing, I'm totally okay," she laughed.

"Okay, keep your eye out," Kendall said and closed his locker. He started walking away with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tori shouted.

Kendall held up his fingers to 1, 2, 3...

"Hey Tori," a voice behind her says.

Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _God please help me._

"Hey James," she said with a smile.

"So, uh, about yesterday..."

"Ooh sorry! I gotta go take my uh-meatloaf out of the oven..."

Tori's brown eyes stared into his hazel eyes.

"...BYE!"

Tori ran away from James, leaving him sighing deeply. Tori looks behind her as she bumps into someone.

"Sorry!" we both say.

"You okay?"

Oh no. She knows who that voice belongs to.

"I'm okay," Tori said, with a different voice, standing up, not looking at the person. Then, she ran away.

**LOGAN'S P.O.V:**

I make my way through the corridor to go to class. _English_. Maybe this will distract me from yesterday. Sometimes I think I was overreacting. The way I acted to James. No. No.

He deserved it. He knows when I like a girl. Or is it because of the break up with...Camille. _Camille._ I miss her beautiful smile, her caring voice, her skinny arms wrapped around me. Even her slaps. And her lips, always tasted of strawberry lip gloss. I've loved strawberry lip gloss ever since. Then, I bump into someone, a girl.

"Sorry," we say in unison.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I'm okay," she squeaked. She then stood up and ran away.

That was...weird. What was with her though? She had her hair up in a messy ponytail and her shirt was not worn neatly. Bless whoever she is and I hope it turns out alright. I continue walking and get to class. I look around the class. No one I know...oh-Cat. I go sit beside her.

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" she greets me.

"Hi Cat," I said. I smile. She smiles back.

"Come on, sit down!" she exclaimed.

I sit down. "So how are you doing?"

"Do you mean _what _am I doing?" she giggles.

"No, I actually meant that."

She laughs. "Your grammar sucks so bad!"

She keeps laughing and pushes my shoulder. "And I thought you were smart!"

Just then, the teacher walks in. "Hello everyone, today we will unscramble some words shall we?" she says. "Yesterday, my brother unscrambled eggs!" Cat exclaimed.

"Er, it's scrambled, dear," the teacher says.

"No, he really did unscramble eggs."

"Okay, dear. Logan, can you pass out the papers?"

"Sure teacher," I say and smile to her. I walk to her and she gives me the papers and...did she wink at me? I pass out the papers to everyone. Girls gave me their numbers, winked at me, flirted with me, and guys threaten me.

"Thank you, Logan, now everyone start unscrambling those words."

I start writing some words down. Hmm..._Mellow, Low_

"Logan, can you help me?" Cat asks.

_Well,_

"Logan..."

_Woe, Mole_

"Logan!" she says while she shakes me.

_Mow..._This is gonna be a _long_ class.

**KENDALL'S P.O.V:**

First class ended. It was Photography. No one I knew was there. Well, if fans count, yes there were tons of them. They all clung to me and asked me to ask them to the Blast Party. I just charmed my way out of it. Heck yeah, that's the Knight way. I took out my books for the next class. I turn around and accidently bump into a girl.

"What the hell, man?!" Lucy exclaims. Her shirt is covered with coffee.

"Oh sorry, Lucy, I didn't see you there," I apologise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, like when you were sorry that you chose Jo over me when we dated for 90 seconds?"

I don't answer.

"Huh?!" she shoved me. "You know what? What-whatever man," she says as she storms away.

"Oh, having problems I see...," Tori says, slowly walking to me.

"Well, I handled it better than you did, Tori, dear," I say in an old man voice.

"What do you mean?" she says nervously.

"I know Tori, don't hide it."

"What do you-" then, she sighs and grunts, "Fine, I admit it, I have a problem."

"Wanna talk it over?" I suggest.

"Sure, meet you at Nozu after school?" she says.

"I'll be there, Toray," I say.

"See you too, K-dog," she smiled. I smiled back.

NO ONE'S P.O.V:

Tori Vega looks out the window, she's here. "Thanks Jade," she says.

Jade groans and says, "Whatever, just get out."

Tori rolls her eyes and gets out of the car. She walks away but Jade interrupted her, "Ask your gayface friend to show some respect." Then, she drives away.

"What a gank," Tori says to herself as she walks inside.

Tori spots a boy with dirty blonde hair. She sneaks up behind him to surprise him. "Hey Tori," he says. "Naw, jammit," Tori exclaims.

Kendall laughs. "So, what's your problem?"

Tori throws her head back and groans. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, that's why we're here," he reminds her while squinting.

"Oh yeah," she remembers. She takes a really deep breath and starts, "You see how...Logan...er-kinda likes me and...I kinda...like him too...James er-he asked me out...you see how he came up to me today..."

Haku sets down 2 cups of Japanese tea.

"Thanks," Kendall says. Haku squeals then leaves. "Ooookay."

"So Kendall, how about my problem?" Tori asked.

"Well, I've known them for years. James is the type of guy who will just pick up any girl he thinks is hot. He'll flirt with them and kiss them, and in the end, that's it, it's either they dump him, he cheats on them, or he spots a new girl and just walks away. But there was this one relationship that lasted for 6 months. Then, she moved away to Hollywood. He always wanted to find her."

"Really? I never thought that James was like that into anyone ."

"You better believe it," he says as he pops a tuna sushi into his mouth.

"How about Logan?" Tori asks.

"Well, you like him right?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah," Tori says, looking down. "I do."

"Well, he just got out of a messy relationship. He had a relationship with Camille in an on-off situation. You know, like a switch."

"Do you mean Camille Roberts?" Tori asked.

"Yup."

"I heard she's like the characters she plays in the movies."

"Yeah, he slapped me and Logan a couple of times. She even kissed James once. Logan got so angry he fought with James. In a spit war."

"That must've been awesome."

"Yeah, but I was busy with my girlfriend."

"So, what do I do?" Tori asked as she took a sip of tea.

"Just go with it. Reject James nicely and just let Logan be himself."

"Thanks, dude," Tori smiled.

"No problem," Kendall smiled.

"So, how about _you, _Mr. Knight?"

Kendall nearly spit his drink. "What do you mean?"

**...**

**To be continued people!**

**Kendall's story next chapter :{)**


	7. Kendall's Story

**Heya, peeps! This is the continuation of Tori and Kendall's convo. :)**

**As usual, I don't own both of teh shows. ENJOY! **

**...**

"You know what I'm talking abouttttt." Tori did her 'come on' dance.

"It's nothing."

"Come onnnn," Tori whined like a 6 year old.

"Fine. The girl who pushed me was my ex."

"Go onnnnn..."

"Um, well, Jo—my girlfriend—went to New Zealand to shoot Chauncey Jackson and The Magical Gallows as well as the rest of the book trilogy. Then a few weeks later, a girl moved into the Palm Woods. Her name was Lucy Stone, she was a rockstar. She called BTR's music 'cute' and that's when I fought with her."

Tori covered her mouth.

"No, not like that."

Tori removed her hands and exhaled.

"In the end, I proved her wrong by writing a rocking song called 'Paralyzed'."

"I love that song!" Tori exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool." Kendall drinks the tea.

"Continue!"

"Alright! Sheesh, Tori."

Tori smugs.

"Okay, so after we sang the song, she was amused. We became friends. Then, before our tour, we sang our new hit by the pool. Then, she winked at me. But she denied it. After the tour, James called dibs on her. I tried to avoid her, but then she called dibs on _me _and all hell broke loose. But in the end, we cut 'girls' off the dibs list. Then, her parents came to the Palmwoods, they _hate _rock. So, I had to play along to her 'classical music' lie. But in the end, I convinced them and they liked it. Then, I felt the urge to ask Lucy out. But the guys were cock-blocking me."

Tori giggles. Kendall smirked.

"And then, when they backed me up to make sure I did ask Lucy out, Lucy's ex came back. He tried to win her back. Then, I saw him kissing another girl. So, James, Camille and Jett helped me to show Lucy he's still a cheating jerk. Then, James and Jett dressed up as girls."

Tori laughed and Kendall smiled. He continued, "Beau—Lucy's ex—tried to kiss girl-James and Lucy saw it. So, in the end, I got into the elevator with Lucy. I asked her out. Then, we kissed."

Kendall smiled at the memory of Lucy's raspberry lip gloss. Tori lightly punched his shoulder.

"Then, when the elevator got to the lobby...Jo was back."

He stopped smiling. Tori put her hand on his shoulder.

"I panicked...and didn't know what to say to her...or Lucy. Lucy went out of the elevator and tried to figure things out. Then, I pressed the 4th floor button and hoped for the best."

Tori offered Kendall her hand. He took it. She was the friend he needed now.

"Then, I hid in a cabinet. I heard Jo say that she was going to leave the Palmwoods if she didn't hear anything from me. I tried to confront them, but I can't. Then, Lucy came. I was hidden behind the wall. She said the exact same thing. I tried picking but I can't. Logan used his Love Science method but the outcome's still the same."

Tori gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He squeezed her hand back.

"Then, I ran off to Rocque Records. My sister was there too. She told me to walk it over. So, I did. I saw signs of Lucy everywhere, my mind says 'Lucy!' but then...I figured it out...my heart says 'Jo.' Lucy left without anyone noticing. I felt relieved from that day. That'll I won't have to confront her. Until I bumped into her on the first day of school. She's still mad at me for that."

Then, out of nowhere, Tori slapped Kendall with the back of her hand. It still hurt though.

"What was that for?!"

"You're unbelievable, dude. Of course she's still mad at you. But, I'm sorry for what happened."

"Yeah. Any advice from a certain lady?"

"I don't know, man. Lucy seems pretty bad to me. And you still love Jo. Hmm, I don't know. Try to stay away from her as long as possible. She would forget about it."

"This incident happened over 2 months ago."

"Oh, then, you're screwed."

"WHAT?!" Kendall screamed. Everyone was looking at him. "Sorry!" he apologised.

"I'm kidding. As I said, stay away from her; give her more air to breathe."

"You think this will work?"

"Probably," Tori said as she ate a nigiri sushi.

"Okay, let's celebrate with the special sushi promotion they have now!"

"You mean the sticky super spicy tuna balls?"

Kendall nodded with a smile.

"Let us, do."

They ordered the preferred sushi and talked more while waiting. This time, Mrs Lee served them.

"Ooh, Kendall Knight. For you, I give 50% discount."

"Aww thanks," Tori says.

"Not you! You can clean table."

Kendall snickered. "Don't worry, ma'am she's with me. I'll pay for her."

Mrs Lee squinted. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Tori and Kendall look at each other. "Yes, she is," he lied.

"Okay, I'll leave you then."

Tori sighed. Mrs Lee came back. "Oh, can you sign this for my daughter?"

"Sure." Kendall signed it and gave it back to Mrs Lee.

Mrs Lee looked over to Tori. "You can do so much better." She patted Kendall's head and went away.

"So, you didn't tell me that lady has a 'negative liking' towards you." Kendall sipped his tea.

"Oh, shut up."

Kendall raised his eyebrows a couple of times.

"Fine, she's mad at me I didn't let her daughter be in a play."

"Hmm...women." Kendall drank more of his tea.

Tori drank her tea and rolled her eyes.

"So, want to eat the sushi?" Kendall asked.

"YES!"

They picked up the big sushi ball with their chopsticks and bumped them together. Then, they put the big ball in their mouths. They swallowed with a smile. A few seconds later, their eyes widened and Kendall quickly drank cold water while Tori wiped her tongue using a napkin.

Haku gave them milk. "Thank you," Kendall said.

Haku squealed again and went away. Kendall and Tori quickly chugged the milk.

After finishing the milk, they both exhale loudly.

"Man, that was hot," Kendall stated.

Tori wanted to say 'that's what she said' but, instead she said, "I know right?"

Then, Tori and Kendall told each other stories. Kendall told her about all the Palmwoods adventures the guys and himself had. Tori paid attention, especially if he mentioned Logan. She would look away if he mentioned Camille. Tori can't believe Camille would break a heart of a guy like Logan.

Tori also told Kendall stories of her friends' encounters. Kendall liked the one where she got arrested in an unknown country. They had so much fun that night. Kendall drove Tori home and they hugged.

"Thanks!" they both said.

The next day...

Jade West walked into the school with a coffee cup in her hand, as usual. Then, she caught sight of a girl with brown flowing hair.

"Hey Vega!"

Tori turned around. "What's up?"

"The sky, dummy," Jade snarled.

Tori groaned. "What do you want?"

Jade smiled widely. "Look at this month's Tiger Beat Cover."

Tori looked at the article. Her mouth was gaped open. "Oh My God."


End file.
